No digas nada
by CodeYumyUlrich
Summary: No hay nada que pueda separar para siempre a Ulrich y Yumi. Sonfic.


_**"No digas nada por favor, que hablando el alma me destrozas. **_

_**Quiero decirte tantas cosas, quiero acordarme de tu olor.**_

_**No digas nada por favor, no vaya a ser que me despierte, **_

_**de un sueño en el que puedo verte, y aun puedo hablarte de mi amor **_

_**No digas nada ten piedad, solo te pido que mañana por la noche, **_

_**dormido me des la oportunidad."**_

Ulrich se encontraba solo en su cuarto mirando fotos antiguas. En particular, aquellas fotos en la que aparece Yumi, quien desapareció de su vida, aunque no del todo en cierto modo, y él solo lo sabía.

Pasaba todas las tardes y noches mirando esas fotos, y una en especial que estaba húmeda por las lágrimas del joven. En aquella foto ambos estaban ligeramente sonrojados. Fue Odd quien les hizo la foto en un día en el que decidió presentarse donde estaban ellos con todo el material para un picnic romántico, mientras estaban prácticando Pencak Silat.

Desde aquel fatídico día, todas las noches ella se le presenta en su habitación, sonríendole cálidamente, sentándose a su lado, sin decir nada. Él por supuesto quería mantener las visiones en secreto. Le parecía tan real, casi podía notar su contacto, su aliento cuando ella se tumbaba junto a él y apoyaba la cabeza en su cuello.

_**"Llevas tres meses por la noche haciéndome lo mismo. **_

_**Suena mi puerta y estás tú mi espejismo. **_

_**Por dentro grito, grito de la emoción. **_

_**Por fuera me hago el fuerte como si no me temblara el corazón"**_

Ulrich la observaba siempre con calma, aunque su interior lloraba. Amaba tomarla de la mano, le producía cosquilleos y una sensación muy agradable.

Era totalmente consciente de que la perdió hace tiempo, de que ya no está en su vida, y quería besarla como si no hubiera un mañana, pero no se atrevía, y aunque notaba que ella quería hacerlo, siempre se reclinaba, ponía gesto amargo y se iba. Era un trauma para ellos, ya que antes de la desgracía compartieron un beso tan íntimo y cargado de pasión.

_**"Siempre quise tener la oportunidad, de poder hablarte una vez más.**_

_**No te dije que te amaba y que aunque era tu amigo, siempre sentí cosas. Mi corazón fue testigo.**_

_**Siempre quise tener la oportunidad, de poder hablarte una vez más.**_

_**Te desvaneces con el sol. No eres humana.**_

_**Eres un sueño que me rompe el corazón en la mañana"**_

-Ojalá, no despierte nunca de este sueño.-susurró el joven.

-Ulrich...-se sentó despacio en su regazo abrazándole.

-No, Yumi, no digas nada... Por favor.

El joven cerró los ojos recordándo de nuevo la escena...

Su corazón latía a 1.000 por hora. Salió corriendo del gimnasio porque había recibido una llamada de Aelita, y las palabras de la joven pelirrosa fueron una cuchillada entre llantos y balbuceos. Al llegar al lugar del siniestro, cayó de rodillas, y Aelita se lanzó a sus brazos y el resto de sus amigos fueron detrás con una cara de descompuesta. Cuando Aelita se separó, William puso una mano temblorosa en el hombro del alemán, se fundieron en un abrazo y se derrumbaron.

Un médico se acercó a donde estaba el grupo y musitó un "Lo siento" Ulrich quería salir huyendo de ahí, pero se secó las lágrimas y pidió verla. El médico asintió y el joven se dirigió a donde estaba ella, en una máldita camilla. No se pudo hacer nada por ella... La había perdido para siempre.

Yumi Ishiyama perdió la vida por culpa de un desgraciado conductor que se saltó el semáforo y que no se molestó para nada en pararse. Huyó cual cobarde, pero Ulrich evitaba pensar en esa persona... Entonces abrió los ojos, que ya los sentía húmedos y sacudió su cabeza intentando desterrar para siempre ese horrible recuerdo que le atormentaba.

_**No digas nada por favor, que hablando el alma me destrozas. **_

_**Quiero decirte tantas cosas, quiero acordarme de tu olor.**_

_**No digas nada por favor, no vaya a ser que me despierte, **_

_**de un sueño en el que puedo verte, y aun puedo hablarte de mi amor **_

_**No digas nada ten piedad, solo te pido que mañana por la noche, **_

_**dormido me des la oportunidad."**_

La pareja permanecía abrazada en silencio, hasta que Yumi decidió romperlo, a pesar de que Ulrich no quería durante todo ese largo tiempo.

-Conocerte ha sido lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida, Ulrich. Eres un gran chico y espero lo mejor para ti.

-Yumi...-sus ojos comenzaron a humedecerse de nuevo. -Yumi yo... no te voy a defraudar... te lo prometo... Tú también eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida.-con esto comenzó a llorar.

Ella, con una media sonrisa tomó el rostro del joven entre sus manos y acarició una mejilla.

-Mírame. Tienes que ser fuerte... De hecho lo eres, mucho, y lo sabes... Tú me importas mucho, y por eso me alegro de que tú estes bien. Quiero que seas feliz, Ulrich.

Quedaron un intenso rato mirándose profundamente a los ojos...

-Eso va a ser imposible. Siempre estarás en mi corazón.

_**"Ya no quiero despertarme, la vida sin ti ya no tiene sentido. **_

_**Prefiero vivir de noche sentir que tú no te has ido.**_

_**Soñando voy a tenerte hasta que se acabe mi vida.**_

_**Prefiero morir soñando que vivir con tu partida"**_

Era un 14 de Julio, hacía mucha calor, y Ulrich y Yumi se encontraban en un bar tomando un refresco, pero no estaban solos, sentado al lado del alemán se encontraba el hermano de Yumi, Hiroki. Este le susurraba de vez en cuando cosas al chico, y en respuesta gruñía sonrojándose ligeramente.

-Hiroki, deja tranquilo a Ulrich. Ugh, a ver si vienen ya papá y mamá y te llevan a casa...

-¿Puede quedarse a dormir esta noche, hermanita?-preguntó señalando descaradamente al joven que estaba bebiendo en ese momento de su refresco.

Este era alguno de sus últimos momentos embarazosos que habían vivido. Ulrich no pudo evitar sonreír al recuerdo. Yumi le miró con curiosidad y también sonrió. El joven suspiró, se levantó de la cama y guardó las fotos, pero antes dió un beso a aquella foto especial.

Ella a los pocos segundos, se levantó de la cama, y abrazó a Ulrich por la espalda.

_**No digas nada por favor, que hablando el alma me destrozas. **_

_**Quiero decirte tantas cosas, quiero acordarme de tu olor.**_

_**No digas nada por favor, no vaya a ser que me despierte, **_

_**de un sueño en el que puedo verte, y aun puedo hablarte de mi amor **_

_**No digas nada ten piedad, solo te pido que mañana por la noche, **_

_**dormido me des la oportunidad."**_

Fin**.**


End file.
